lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba/Gallery
Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889881-500-397.jpg|Concept of young Simba Cub simba concept 2.jpg|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.jpg|Concept of Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.jpg|Concept of adolescent Simba Lk storyboard1 076.jpg|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Lk storyboard1 095.jpg|Storyboard art of Simba fighting SimbaPainting1.jpg|Simba's initial painting by Rafiki 2835113427_b446e4b880.jpg|Simba on Pride RockSimbainmorningreport.jpg|Simba in "The Morning Report" tryingtoescape_simbasarabibath.jpg|Simba trying to escape from his mother while she gives him a bath Siba unhappy weith his dad's idea to mate with Nala.jpg|Simba's reaction to his betrothal to Nala Mighty king.jpg|Simba in "I Just Can't Wait to be King" Zazu and Simba.jpg|Zazu and Simba in the Elephant Graveyard ElephantGraveyard.png|"I laugh in the face of danger!" Nalahide.png|Simba tries to protect Nala from the hyenas 172px-Mufahadi.png|Simba with his father Simbasupercute.jpg|Simba in the gorge Simbacry.jpg|Simba crying Simbalooksatscar.jpg|Simba looks at Scar Spotlight.jpg|Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" SimbaPainting2.jpg|Simba's revised painting by Rafiki 17209.jpg|Simba pinned again as an adult Lk_screengrab_616.jpg|Simba after reuniting with Nala CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.jpg|Simba in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Untitled.jpg|Simba and Nala embrace each other Annoyedsimba.jpg|Simba annoyed by Rafiki Asantesana.jpg|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba in awe.PNG|Simba stares up at his father's ghost in awe. Lk_screengrab_759.jpg|Simba revealing himself to his mother Pinned.jpg|Simba makes Scar confess the truth Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.jpg|Simba, Nala, and Rafiki with their newborn cub Simbateen.png|Adolescent Simba 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embraces Simba Simba12.jpg|Simba smiling parents.jpg|Simba and Nala as parents Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare 149566_461180477579_148930827579_5400043_4105359_n.jpg|The costume design of Simba drawn by Julie Taymor Kopavultureshock.jpg|Simba and his son, Kopa Young Simba who can't wiat to be king.jpg|Young Simba in "The Lion King" Video Game 237mo9.jpg|Swifty and Simba. Shomari_001.jpg|Adolescent Simba as he appears in the books SimbaTamaNala.png|Simba and Nala Scratch.jpg Simbalionking2.jpg|Simba shocked after Kiara says "You will never be Mufasa!" sunrise_morningsimbalks.jpg|" You promised!" bffs_simbatimonpumbaa.jpeg|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata" simba_amazed.jpeg|"It's beautiful!" Simbasmile.png|Simba in The Lion King II simbadeathntmare_tlk2.jpg|Simba falling to his death in his nightmare SimbaNala.jpg|Nala telling Simba that Kiara is just like him when he was young Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Young Simba with Timon Simba grown up.jpg|Adult Simba Snail2.jpg|Teenager Simba Simba-the-lion-king-18570464-1223-720.jpg|"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Zazuaaahhh.jpg|Young Simba with Mufusa Smileee!.jpg|"Please?" 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Adult Simba as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II RedlinessSimba.png|Model sheet of Simba finding out that Kiara is trapped in the fire Simbattackconceptnuka.png|Model sheet of Simba attacking Nuka Simba cutee.jpg|"eeew what's that?" Simba and Timon in Real Life 1.jpg|Young Simba licking Timon Adultsimbainjungle.jpg|"No I'm not the king, Scar is" RRRRoaaarrr.jpg|Simba's mighty roar Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping The-Lion-King-the-lion-king-19168064-1227-768.jpg|Cub Simba and Nala plead with Sarabi The lion king movie image 2.jpg|Baby Simba being held up by Rakifi NOOOO!!!.jpg SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Simba introduces himself to Nala 816370_1314460087397_full.jpg SimbaFightsNala.jpg|Simba vs. Nala Simba3.jpg|Cub Simba playing with Timon Ahhhadultsimba2ehhh.jpg|Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Funnysimbanala-large.jpg Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|Simba plush Simba brushing up.jpg|"I'm brushin' up on lookin' down.." Rafiki comments.jpg|Simba and Rafiki WiseSimba.png|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost AnnoyedSimba.png|Simba hears Rafiki TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon & Pumbaa Simbaandnalain.jpg PouncinLessons.jpg|Young Simba's pouncing lesson KingsDon'tNeedAdviceOfLittleHornbillsFromAStart.jpg|"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" AMonkey'sUncle.jpg|"You're so weird." ManeEvent.jpg TheHyenasSimbaNalaTimonPumbaa.jpg|Simba and Nala with Timon and Pumbaa What'sAMotto.jpg|Cub Simba getting his claws filed off by Timon SimbaSimbaSimba...jpg Cubsimbaandnalaostrich.png|Cub Simba riding an ostritch Cubsimbaijcwtbk.png|Cub Simba and Nala under an elephant Youngcutesimba.jpg NoScar.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Simba hugs Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-7876.jpg|Simba looks at Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5836.jpg|Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5563.jpg|Teenager Simba after winning the snail eating contest Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5134.jpg|Young Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Cub Simba roars at Timon Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1730.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1735.jpg|Cub Simba makes a funny face at Zazu Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1826.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.jpg|Simba embraces his mother Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.jpg|Simba after Scar is flipped off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.jpg|"Noooooooooo!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.jpg|Adult Simba about to fall off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.jpg|"No, I'm not a murderer!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.jpg|Simba reunites with his mother Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.jpg|Simba follows Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.jpg|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5975.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5338.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1931.jpg|"Oh I just can't wait... to be king!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1845.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1742.jpg LionKingSimbaCaption.jpg Tiimon,Pumbaa,Simba,Nala.jpg TimonHisses.jpg PumbaaTimonWithSimba.jpg|Young Simba being rescued by Timon and Pumbaa CuteSimbain3.jpg CubSimb206.jpg CoolSimbaTeen.jpg CubSimbainWater1.jpg|Young Simba swimming backwards in a waterfall CubSimbaSingingMainEvent.jpg What'supDad.jpg SimbaBoast.jpg SimbaKovuCute.jpg SimbaNightmare2.jpg|Simba's nightmare GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Tlk3screenshots act3 118.png|Simba sees Timon and Pumbaa before he does his mighty roar Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba vs. Timon in a snail eating contest Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." Tlk3screenshots act2 91.png|Young Simba being found by Timon and Pumbaa Tlk2screenshots act3 112.png Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba being carried back to Pride Rock by Timon and Pumbaa Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala looking at the stars Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba in "We Are One" Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we all put ourselves in?" Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Simba's reflection in the water Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|"Come on, will you cut it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Simba after Nala licks him Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Simba's reaction after Nala says he's the king Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me. Simba." Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Young Simba during the log sequence Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png Murderer.png|Simba corners Scar I Killed Mufasa-Scar.png|Simba makes Scar confess the truth CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba talking to Mufusa for advice SimbaSearchingHisFather.jpg Tlkscreenshots act1 104.png Tlkscreenshots act1 78.png Tlkscreenshots act1 87.png|"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew." Tlkscreenshots act1 84.png|"When I'm king, what'll that make you?" Tlkscreenshots act2 9.png Tlkscreenshots act1 110.png Tlkscreenshots act2 12.png|Young Simba trying to roar Tlkscreenshots act2 10.png Tlkscreenshots act2 52.png|Young Simba roars at a reptile Tlkscreenshots act2 43.png Tlkscreenshots act2 81.png|Young Simba crying after Mufasa's death Tlkscreenshots act2 80.png|Young Simba cries while looking at his uncle Tlkscreenshots act2 107.png|Young Simba being woken up by Timon and Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 102.png Tlkscreenshots act2 111.png Tlkscreenshots act2 123.png|Young Simba smiles at Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 121.png Tlkscreenshots act2 129.png Tlkscreenshots act2 128.png SimbaHakunaMatata.png|Young Simba relaxs on leaves ScaredSimbaCooreetatdo.png|Young Simba's escape through the thorn bushes TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looks at Timon before the snail eating contest SimbaTLK2.jpg|Adult Simba trying to help Kiara Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of cub Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of adult Simba The_Lion_King_Simba_Matthew_Broderick.png KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba embraces Kiara Dad2.jpg|"Dad!" Simba'sClimb.jpg Cub-Simba-the-lion-king-.jpg|Cub Simba CoolSimba&Nala.jpg SimbaPoor!.jpg PrideRockSimby.jpg SimbaCubZazu.jpg OOPPSS.jpg Simba Cubbie AAWWW.jpg Simba Soundsational.jpg Nobody messes with your father.jpg Daddy No!.jpg Father and son.jpg Looking at the Stars.jpg Adorable!.jpg Simba Nala Noon Background.jpg Cub Simba Nala & Zazu.jpg Don't take me away.jpg OMG I'm so Worried- Simba TLK.jpg Simba Looks Back TLK 4505.jpg Wet Kitty TLK 4963.jpg Beautiful Paradise in TLK 7144.jpg Stop Boy TLK 7704.jpg Simba in the Jungle TLK 7721.jpg Simba Talking to His Father's Spirit TLK 7884.jpg Simba Disney Parks.jpg 390809_321197921239040_715246914_n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log images (55).jpg|Simba plush from 1998 Happy meal lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3712.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.jpg|"Noooo!" SIMBA-NALA-TIMON-PUMBAA-FUZZYCREEPIETHING.jpg|Simba in a Comic strip SIMBA-YOUNG.jpg Category:Galleries